The Story of M2K: The Revival of Melee
by NotPBJ
Summary: Jason Zimmerman was just an average kid with below average looks. The one day his life changed. He saw this amazing girl with short blue hair. He looked at her constantly , at the way she moved , at the way she walked. He was entranced by her presence. It was due to her strength that he became Mew2king. His name was known throughout the world as a legend.
1. Chapter 1

Jason Zimmerman was just an average kid with below average looks. The one day his life changed. He saw this amazing girl with short blue hair. He looked at her constantly , at the way she moved , at the way she walked. He was entranced by her presence. It was due to her strength that he became Mew2king. His name was known throughout the world as a legend. He played Melee constantly and became the king he had always desired. Yet something was missing.

He went the days searching for that something. But nothing pleased him. All he had left was Smash and eventually lost that too. He wanted to find his blue haired queen but she was nowhere to be found. His room became vacant his trophies gone and his blue haired queen was gone. Finally , he decided to start anew. Jason turned on his crt for old times sake and there she was. His pride and joy , she embodied his inner strength.

"I am Marth" she said , followed by random japanese.

"I am Jason , I have been and forever will be your lover"

"I am a guy"

"Oh.." – Jason realized the mistake he had made for over 10 years. The love of his life was a guy. They were simply meant only to be friends. Whatever passion he had was gone and his face turned red with anger.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner , with that Tiara anyone would have made that mistake!"

"I am only part of this videogame , Jason , I will always be with you no matter what"

The CRT slowly started to disappear leaving only Jason and his thoughts. Jason no longer had Marth , all he had left was his gamecube controller , the best gamecube controller. The pain of his actions slowly started to come to him. He had lost everything. He flailed his arms wildly in rage.

Mew2King finally woke up. It was all a dream. Marth wasn't a girl and she wasn't gone. He could finally have his blue haired queen. He opened his eyes to be met by a red glove. Someone said "Falconn Punch" and darkness enveloped his mind. What was left of Mew2king no one knows. Some say his ghost is still playing Smash Bros Melee on Twitch. Others say that he is gone for good. But I believe Mew2King can save the world.

After M2k's disappearance , the Melee scene started to fall apart. Everyone started playing Brawl , some even went to league of legends. Many thought the end of Melee was near but I still had hope. One day , the king would return. One day he would come to change the world. Every day I sat there , waiting for him.

My name is PBJ. For years I have supported the resistance movement against the Brawl elitists but the casuals have taken over. Tournaments have been going on for days and people are starting to lose faith in the Smash community. So I decided to find a new avenue for my ambitions , an up and coming gaming site called Twitch. I called it Smash Studios.

People ignored the Melee scene completely , the release of Brawl had cleaved the community in half. I decided to start small and wait it out. First 10 people viewed , then 20 , then 50 in a couple of years I gained a dedicated fanbase. After Brawls release and acceptance , many did not know the ways of Melee. They needed a Melee Master to guide them. I accepted the role they had thrust upon me and it was apparent that I was to become Melee's savior. Every week more and more Melee players started to play.

Melee was back but something was missing. Where was M2k. M2K invented this game , he changed it from a casual game to a game with depth and complexity. I had always hoped that when Melee was revived , M2K would return. No , he wasn't gone. He couldn't be gone. I had to be the one to find him. I realized then that Melee wasn't truly revived. Melee would never be revived until the King had returned.

I knew exactly how to get him back. Tournaments. He loved going to tournaments , well mostly because he won all of them. So I set up a tournament that he could go to. I called it , Revival of Melee. A tournament filled with the best of the best , some even beat the king himself. With all those strong players , M2K would naturally be attracted to it. The tournament went and people played and M2K was never seen.

Revival of Melee 2 , 3 ,4 ,5 happened with no sightings of the king. The tournament goers started to dwindle from 100 to 20. Melee was on its death ropes. I went out to the final Melee tournament of the year. It was 2013 , the year that was probably going to be marked the death of Melee. After 7 years of waiting , I finally gave up. Then it happened. I saw a flash of Blonde Hair and M2K stood before me with a blonde beard attached to his face.

"Are you sure , do you really want this to be it?"

"Jason , how … why… Come back DAMNIT"

"You and I both know that isn't possible."

"You have achieved the impossible before and you can do it again!"

"There might be a way , a way to bring me back. You must get Melee to EVO."

"That's impossible , no one knows it."

"Just entertain the possibility. Of course , since you listened , I'll tell you a secret.

I am Alive".

I woke up from my … dream. Maybe it was just my mind giving me false hope. M2K was the key to bringing Melee back. Melee needs a hero , Someone who will be the face of Smash. While I am good my lack of wins makes me far inferior to M2K. I'm fine with being in the sidelines. Dream or not , for the future of Melee I must go on. My task is clear now. I WILL bring Melee to Evo even if it kills me. For M2K , For Melee , for the WORLD.


	2. PBJ the savior

M2k was right. He may have made the game what it was but with my small user base , just for a couple of years , I achieved the impossible. I revived a dead game that was thought to be dead forever. Maybe I can do it again.

The key to reviving Smash was the hype. As the name itself didn't bring any attention , I would have to rely on others for attention. Then I found the perfect way to do so. People love a good story right , so I would give them one for the ages. Something that told people of our story. Then I created it. The Smash Brothers documentary. I created it with my mighty powers… of hiring documentary people and video crews. But I deserve all the credit. This video will be the catalyst of Smash Bros. After all , who doesn't like an underdog story.

The video was released and multiple sites covered it. Kotaku , Polygon and I had high suspicion that even Reggie watched it. The videos in total gained views that eclipsed even the so called peak of Melee. A month after I released this video I hosted ROM 8. Hundreds of players lined up to play a 13 year old game in my cramped basement. It worked.

EVO 2013 was coming up soon , just in a couple of months. They said that they wanted to add a game , this was our chance. I knew that this would be the die all end all of Smash. If Smash didn't go into EVO on its hype train then it would be dead. But how. All of the competing games had a bigger community. There was no way Smash would get in.

After a long day competing in tourneys and getting 13th place at Apex , I finally took a break and rested. Tomorrow was the deadline for EVO's contest and Smash was nowhere near winning. M2K's face appeared before my eyes.

"So Jason , do you always appear when something goes wrong or is it a coincidence?"

"Talking to you does take some power , so what do you think?"

"Some power?"

"Nintendo made a Japanese add on to the gamecube that allows for telepathy but it was never released. That is what I am currently using"

"Not the weirdest thing I have heard you say. So you already know the situation"

"Yes, but this situation calls for drastic measures. I have arranged for the return of myself as well as Ken. Ken was foolish enough to accept a Marth Ditto with me and now owes me a favor. He doesn't know that I never lose , I only choose to not win."

"Okay , Okay I have heard that 1000 times before. So that's it , you are just going to reappear and poof our problems will be gone?"

"No , I have been setting up something that will increase our chances of succeeding. I can't talk to you forever though. I am sending a messenger to your house."

"Wait M2k , Jason , tell me how did you die?"

Jason only smiled and disappeared. I awoke from my … dream? A strangers face greeted me upon my return to consciousness. A girl , im surprised he was able to find a girl smasher.

"Are you the messenger?"

"Yes , my name is Brooke."

A girl. M2K has better connections with girls than I do and hes dead , freaking dead. He has below average looks , he can't even be compared to my beautiful body! Anyways , ill have to talk to M2K about this in the future.

"So , Brooke , what does M2K want me to do?"

"Send this email to this address , make sure that you include that it is from Smash Studios."

I see. M2K that sly son of a gun. He plans to use a charity donation to determine the winner. That could work but would people really donate money to a cause in the name of a dead , 13 year old game. Well , there is nothing to lose is there. Smash is afloat but not soaring nor sinking. This will either work or , well , I guess we have to play Brawl *shudders*.

I sent the email with my fingers trembling. This was a do or die situation and the odds were closer to die than do. Within 10 minutes , the CEO of EVO responded with "Good Idea , let's do this." It had worked , somehow. Praise M2K.


	3. Brooke's interlude

Ugh ,so Jason called me on some quest. Whatever. I guess I have to go. Wants me to meet some guy called PBJ and give him a letter. PBJ is such a stupid name. What is up with Jason and his "quests". So I stayed at his house after delivering the letter. Nice guy but something's off about him , I don't know what but he reminds me of Jason , just a tiny bit. Hmm , distant cousin or something. Nice guy , even let me get on his stream. It was pretty cool , "learning" how to smash.

It's actually harder to be bad at smash then to be good at smash but no one ever expects the girl to be good. Twitch chat was stupid , something with "grills" and "jimmy joes". Come to think of it , even PBJ started talking about "Jimmy Joes". Weird , maybe I should ask Jason for some more smash terms. Also , what the heck does "cheddar" mean. This PBJ character is really really weird the more I think about him.

I could have destroyed his puny fox with my Falcon but I decided not to. He thought I would be good if I played with Peach so I made sure to be extra bad with her. I slipped up and shield dropped by accident , hopefully Jason doesn't find out. He told me to hide my moves against this noob but isn't he supposed to be his friend , brother , cousin or something like that. I couldn't resist Falcon punching him though. I love Falcon Punching noobs.


	4. A new King

So the CEO of EVO somehow accepted that idea with no questions asked. I don't know what kindof drugs M2k used to get him to do that but whatever. Jason has always come through in the end. Even while playing in teams , he carried me hard but he never complained. As if on cue , Jasons face appeared in my head once more.

"Seriously , Jason how are you able to do that? Im not buying that "Nintendo made a gamecube accessory excuse from before. That was a day one jimmy excuse bro. "

"Hmm. Because I trust you , I might as well tell you. I disappeared for many years to get better at Smash. I was weak before but now , thanks to my partner , I have ascended beyond all Smashers in terms of skill. I have mastered all characters in Melee. I am now the best player in the world! I disappeared because I was weak and so I trained for 7 years to become better. "

"Jason , seriously , stop ranting-"

"I am 100 times better than you are , don't tell me what to do. As I was about to say , that messenger you saw yesterday was my training partner."

"No way , Brooke was your training partner… but she sucks. She is worse than a day one jimmy. Well , she can shield drop but .."

"I told her not to show any of her moves. I wanted to show you my new power firsthand. Come to this address and I will reveal everything."

Seriously , what is up with that guy. Sometimes , his head is so high up his butt that … nevermind. Pretty soon I was driving towards the address he sent me but it looked a little familiar. That is .. his house. Come on , you start acting mysterious and that's all you give me. I was at least expecting something cool , damn it Jason.

I knocked on the door and I was greeted with a smug grin smeared all over his face. Jason can be a really imposing person , especially when playing smash. The moment you lose control , he will do some insane combo that makes you lose the match. It's insane. Though I have risen up the ranks , I doubt I can still stand a chance.

He was holding a white controller. Wait .. is that a wiimote?

"Jason , why are you even touching a wiimote , have you gone casual on me?"

"Just practicing some PM , I want to test out a new controller."

"Whatever. So you ready?"

Not even a second flew by as Jason switched the inputs to the gamecube with Melee already inserted.

"What do you think?"

"Alright , let's do this."

I started with the usual fox. Wavedash shoot some lasers , run away. I was gonna use my usual strategy. He choose Pichu.

"Jason , come on be serious."

"I am."

He destroyed me with Pichu , there is no other way to say it. After 16 stocks I decided to take a break. Jason somehow figured out a way to do insane combos with Pichu. Pichu , the worst character in the game. After I returned , I went with Falco and he choose pink Falcon. I was in the same combo for the entire match. I only got one hit on him and that was because of a laser. He destroyed me. Even in our previous matches , I was always close to him , only losing by a couple of stocks. Now he made me look like a day one jimmy still playing brawl.

"Dude , Jason your controller is on fire!"

"Oh that , I just need to replace the controller every day. No biggie. "

"So is this why you were playing on a wii mote?"

"Yeah man , I have heard that Nintendo made it flame proof. My power supersedes nintendium"

A car entered Jasons' driveway. It was a black Evo Lancer with a Zero Suit Samus sticker on it.

"You have to go , now."

Jason practically threw me out of the house. I left the building and saw the owner of the car. I managed to catch a glimpse of his scarf before leaving.


End file.
